The present invention relates to an electrotherapeutical device, especially an iontophoretic electrotherapeutical device.
There is known an iontophoretic electrotherapeutical device for use in the treatment of neuralgia, stiff shoulders, headaches, muscleaches and sprains (Japanese Utility Model Publication 55-14343).
This device comprises a body provided with an anode terminal and a cathode terminal, lead wires connected to the anode and cathode terminals, and terminal members connected to the leading ends of the lead wires. Each terminal member is provided with an electrode to which a holder is fixed. In the holder are received blocks impregnated with a conductive liquid. The block to be directly applied to the affected part is impregnated with a therapeutic medicine.
The device is switched on with one of the terminal members put right on the affected area and the other on the opposite side thereof. The liquid medicine is ionized and absorbed into the patient's body through tissue under the skin.
This type of prior art electrotherapeutical device has a rather large size, because it requires the anode and cathode terminal members in addition to the power source and the body. Also, this device required an operator other than a patient. Furthermore the patient is deprived of freedom of movement during electrotherapy.